mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalisura
Kalisura is the nineteenth episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the seventy-first overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Plot Sandokan, Marianne, Morugan, Yanez, Kammamuri and Randi are in Delhi to find the missing piece of the magical sword, which is also the last one, left in the custody of Prince Krishnayara. Within the enormous city of Delhi, our heroes decide to break up into groups of two in order to find Prince Krishnayara as soon as possible. While all Marianne and Morugan find are thugs who are only willing to kill them, likewise Kammamuri and Randi, Sandokan and Yanez with the help of an old travelling salesman (who sells them an ancient map) find the palace of Krishnayara that is completely in ruins. They walk through various rooms until they finally climb onto the roof from which the entire view of the city can be enjoyed. They are suddenly attacked by the thugs. The harsh battle has Sandokan and Yanez running away on the roof-tops and then climbing down into an alley where there are more thugs in waiting. If it weren’t for the elderly travelling salesman, Sandokan and Yanez would have had a hard time getting rid of the thugs. Again with the elderly man’s help they come upon some thugs in procession, in the outskirts of Delhi. Sandokan and Yanez wear some black cloaks and the medallions that Marianne and Kammamuri managed to snatch from the thugs during the previous clashes. Marianne and Morugan join Sandokan and Yanez in the procession that passes through a dark shaft up to a room that contains an enormous statue of the goddess Kalì. And so beings the ceremony that calls for human sacrifice. Babar, a young man, is led up to the altar and the followers of the goddess seem deaf to the victim’s desperate cries. The priest is holding a kriss with a black gem set in the hilt. Sandokan understands that he must possess it in order to get the fourth and last piece of the sword. In that same instant he realizes that Morugan is no longer at his side. When he instinctively lifts his gaze, he sees that the girl has climbed atop the head of the statue representing the goddess Kalì. Her intentions dawn on him, so he warns Marianne and Yanez. As the priest is about to kill poor Babar, Sandokan throws the magical Dagger that strikes the priest’s hand and sends the knife flying. Just one moment later, Morugan jumps down and makes Babar roll off the altar while she grabs hold of the kriss at the same time. Their escape seems impossible considering all the thugs they have to face, but Babar leads them towards the exit. Everything seems to have been solved, but there are more thugs on guard outside the entrance to the underground temple and they come before our heroes. It’s a harsh battle and if it weren’t, again, for the elderly travelling salesman (who is none other than the Blue Monk), they would have had a hard time getting rid of the thugs. When they finally manage to pry the stone from the hilt, they discover that the image underneath it is the head of a cobra. The Monk immediately understands that in order to recover the final piece and reassemble the sword, Sandokan has to go to Narayama – the kingdom of the dead. Ancient texts narrate that the entrance to Narayama is in the middle of the jungle in Burma. It would be impossible to reach by land but they have to fly. Babar has a solution that they will fly over the jungle on board the hot air balloon he purchased from an Englishman. But whatever happened to Suyodhana? He was incarnated in a fish and now he is also travelling towards the jungle in Burma after having possessed an elephant. Characters 'Main' *Sandokan *Yanez *Marianne *Paco *Kammamuri *Dharma *Morugan 'Supporting' *The Blue Monks *Prince Krishnayara *Babar 'Villains' *Suyodhana *Kali Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes